


Baci di chef

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Ass Play, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Italian Character(s), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Quickies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla tredicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:A è un critico culinario ed è davvero contrariato per il piatto che gli è stato servito al ristorante. Ma quando chiede di incontrare il cuoco per lamentarsene, cambia improvvisamente idea.
Relationships: Food Critic/Chef, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	Baci di chef

«Tutto di suo gusto?»

Samuel sollevò lo sguardo dal piatto alla cameriera, attento a non lasciar trapelare nulla della rabbia che gli stava rovinando la digestione. Se non quella, sarebbe stata la frittura a restargli sullo stomaco.

Ma soprattutto, non poteva prendersela con la ragazza che lo aveva servito se lo chef aveva deciso di fare l’imbecille.

Era in quei momenti che Samuel si interrogava sull’opportunità di agitare il suo tesserino di giornalista e instillare il panico nelle cucine a suon di “lei non sa chi sono io!”.

Per fortuna, quei dubbi non duravano mai a lungo.

Il suo mestiere richiedeva anonimato per sperimentare i ristoranti come avrebbero potuto fare i suoi lettori. Doveva rimanere un signor nessuno fino alla fine.

Ciò non voleva dire che il Signor Nessuno non avrebbe avuto da ridire davanti a piatti cucinati da un ubriaco.

«Posso parlare con un responsabile?» La voce gli uscì più gradevole di quando si sentisse.

La cameriera irrigidì le spalle e annuì meccanicamente. «Le chiamo subito la direttrice».

«Il servizio è ottimo» le disse, a mo’ di consolazione, mentre si voltava. Non aveva cuore di farla andare via col dubbio di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Lei abbozzò un sorriso, ma Samuel aveva ormai sgretolato del tutto la positività che aveva aleggiato nell’aria fino a quel momento. Detestava quando accadeva, ma il suo umore era stato guastato già all’antipasto che nuotava nell’aceto – chi metteva l’aceto sull’albese, poi? Ci andava il limone! – e alla terza portata disastrosa aveva da ridire. Eccome.

Nella sua carriera di critico culinario, non aveva mai parlato con i ristoratori per ragioni simili. In genere faceva domande per capire meglio la gestione della cucina, la scelta degli ingredienti, se l’idea che aveva colto del ristorante era quella che aveva avuto in mente il proprietario.

E non era neppure la prima volta che andava a _La Vauda_.

Le due cene precedenti erano state _molto_ buone, l’ambiente intimo e con una piemontesità che era il suo punto di forza – nonostante non ci fosse un piemontese doc a servire i tavoli, ma era in linea con la popolazione di Torino.

Cene su cui non aveva avuto la più pallida idea di cosa scrivere. Ancora in quel momento gli era difficile mettere insieme parole ed emozioni per descrivere l’effetto che gli faceva _La Vauda_. Così, aveva deciso di andare una terza volta per schiarirsi le idee.

E poteva dire di averlo fatto.

Era _furioso_.

Una donna minuta, vestita di un completo vinaccia con sotto una camicia grigio antracite, si fermò davanti al suo tavolo.

«Buonasera, sono Marisa Bianchi» gli disse e gli porse la mano.

Lui gliela strinse con il sorriso più affascinante del suo repertorio e le fece segno di accomodarsi.

La Bianchi rimase in piedi.

«Francesca mi ha detto che voleva parlarmi».

Samuel prese l’ultimo sorso di rosso, si tamponò le labbra con il tovagliolo e lo posò sul tavolo. «Le ha riferito correttamente. Volevo farle una domanda: è cambiato il cuoco?»

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. «È sempre lo chef Rinaldi a occuparsi della cucina» disse, atona, e lanciò un’occhiata al fritto misto nel piatto. Una linea emerse tra le sue sopracciglia.

Doveva aver notato anche lei l’olio che aveva preso a colare dall’impanatura. Non sarebbe bastato tamponarla con dello scottex per farlo andare via.

«È la terza volta che vengo qui e la prima in cui non assaggio un piatto degno di essere servito» le disse.

Sapeva che nessun altro si era lamentato. Uno sguardo agli altri tavoli, in momenti diversi della serata, era bastato a mostrargli clienti soddisfatti e talvolta sorpresi della bontà di quel che ricevevano.

La Signora Bianchi doveva saperlo, ma ebbe la buona grazia di non precisare che era stato solo lui ad avere da ridire. Dalla profondità della linea tra le sopracciglia, stava facendo due più due e determinando che sì, c’era qualcosa di strano.

«È possibile parlare con lo chef?» le chiese.

Lei incontrò il suo sguardo e gli fece segno verso il corridoio della cucina.

«Con piacere. Mi segua».

Samuel si alzò dalla sedia e seguì lei e il ticchettare dei tacchi vertiginosi, che sfoggiava con una sicurezza da fare invidia persino a lui.

«Ho mangiato altre volte dallo chef Rinaldi» le disse. «Già quando aveva il bistrot piemontese ai Murazzi».

Lei gli gettò un’occhiata oltre la spalla. «È così che l’ho conosciuto anche io. Siamo partner d’affari da allora».

Quel che rimase non detto rinvigorì la rabbia di Samuel. Anche la Bianchi non doveva trovare normale un simile servizio da Rinaldi. Chissà che diavolo gli era preso.

Due camerieri uscirono uno di seguito all’altro dalla cucina e la Bianchi gli tenne una porta aperta in un invito a precederla.

Il calore soffocante lo investì, insieme alle luci al neon e il potpourri di odori uno più invitante dell’altro.

«Rinaldi!» tuonò la Bianchi, facendo sobbalzare anche Samuel.

Sei paia di occhi puntarono su di loro, e solo un uomo rimase di schiena, chino su una pentola. La sous-chef alla sua destra gli conficcò le dita nel fianco e ottenne di farlo raddrizzare e voltare.

Tutta la rabbia che gli aveva divorato lo stomaco evaporò in uno sbuffo di fumo.

Samuel lo aveva visto solo in foto e in televisione e lo aveva riconosciuto come un bell’uomo, ma di persona lo chef Rinaldi era al di là di quella semplice descrizione.

Anche con la cuffietta e la divisa della cucina, era tutto tratti ruvidi e muscoli che potevano essere utili quando c’era da far saltare il contenuto di una padella per dieci, ma per il resto erano solo estetici. Così come la barba sfatta voleva sembrare casuale, ma la basette e le sopracciglia folte erano troppo curate perché non avesse studiato il look ad arte.

Giulio Rinaldi aveva tutta l’arroganza di un uomo che sapeva di essere attraente mista a quella di un artista consapevole della sua bravura.

Non era per nulla turbato dall’interruzione, anzi, sembrava se l’aspettasse.

Teneva un mestolo sollevato davanti al viso – l’altra mano poco sotto per trattenere eventuali gocciolamenti – e ne sorseggiò il contenuto con le sopracciglia inarcate.

Per un attimo, Samuel ebbe la sensazione che i piatti di quella sera non erano stati un errore casuale né l’opera di un apprendista. Ma era una sciocchezza solo pensarlo.

Dopotutto, perché avrebbe dovuto rovinare di proposito la cena di uno dei critici culinari del momento e rischiare una recensione che avrebbe affondato il locale appena nato?

Samuel non era tipo da recensioni negative, ma quella sera si era trovato sul punto di cambiare politica.

«Giulio, il signore vuole parlarti» disse la signora Bianchi. «Sei pregato di lasciare la direzione ad Anna, mentre gli dai le dovute spiegazioni. Quel che ho visto nel suo piatto le merita».

Rinaldi sollevò il mento in quello che voleva essere un cenno di assenso, ma sembrava più un segno di sfida, e si rivolse alla donna al suo fianco. Qualche gesto, dei mormorii e le lasciò la pentola su cui erano stati concentrati al suo arrivo.

«Andate pure nel mio ufficio, non voglio distrazioni in cucina».

Con quelle parole, la signora Bianchi indicò loro la direzione generale della porta e Rinaldi si diresse fuori dalla cucina. A Samuel non restò che seguirlo in corridoio e nella stanza subito a destra.

Rinaldi accese la luce e rimase vicino alla porta, mentre faceva segno a Samuel di entrare nello stanzino. Perché non era molto più di quello – con la luce al neon, le pareti occupate da scaffali di metallo pieni di portadocumenti e una scrivania molto scolastica piena di carte e plichi in disordine.

Non era un ambiente accogliente e non c’erano altre sedie al di fuori di quella dall’altro lato della scrivania.

Samuel vi si fermò davanti mentre la porta si chiudeva.

Il silenzio era durato abbastanza.

«Credo lei non abbia idea di chi sono» disse e si voltò.

Rinaldi era addossato alla porta, le braccia incrociate sul petto, la divisa da cucina tesa sulle spalle e sul torso. Aveva ancora la cuffietta in testa e un sorriso divertito aleggiava sulle labbra, ma non fu quello ad attirare l’attenzione di Samuel.

Sulla parete di fianco alla porta, c’era una singola foto appesa.

Un uomo dai capelli castano chiaro, corti ai lati della testa, più lunghi in cima e ben pettinati, con gli occhiali grandi dalla montatura tartarugata e una camicia dal colletto sbottonato lo fissava impassibile ma pronto a notare ogni difetto.

La _sua_ foto.

“Samuel Ferrante” campeggiava in Comic Sans stampatello al di sotto, come se potesse servire a minimizzare l’effetto che faceva la sua foto segnaletica messa a monito di chiunque fosse stato chiamato nell’ufficio della Bianchi.

Avrebbero potuto scriverlo in Impact, almeno!

Samuel tornò a guardare Rinaldi, che aveva smesso di trattenere il sorriso. Ora ghignava apertamente.

«Sapete benissimo chi sono» disse, per confermarsi Capitan Ovvio.

«Già».

Una singola parola, e anche la voce di Rinaldi aveva tutt’altro effetto dal vivo rispetto a quando veniva filtrata da un microfono.

«Da quanto tempo?» gli chiese.

«Da quando abbiamo aperto» disse Rinaldi. «Puoi venire senza occhiali credendo basti a non riconoscerti, ma dovresti sforzarti un po’ di più. Ti abbiamo riconosciuto già durante le prime due visite.

«Sai, quando non hai scritto una parola sul ristorante, nonostante ti abbia servito il mio meglio».

Samuel si poggiò alla scrivania, le mani sul bordo, le gambe allungate davanti a sé, mentre con l’unghia dell’indice tormentava una pellicina fastidiosa sul pollice.

«Non sapevo cosa dire». Risposta debole, ma era un problema de _La Vauda_. Lo rendeva stupido.

Forse era tutta colpa dello chef.

Rinaldi si scostò dalla porta e mosse qualche passo verso di lui. «Speravo di fornirti del materiale, questa volta».

«Vuoi che scriva che lo chef è stato un tale presuntuoso arrogante da servirmi di proposito delle porcherie purché scrivessi della sua cucina?»

Altri passi e Rinaldi si fermò vicino ai suoi piedi.

Quando parlò, la sua voce si era abbassata di un paio di ottave. «Almeno vorrebbe dire che la mia cucina ti ha fatto provare qualcosa».

Ciò che Samuel provava in quel momento non aveva nulla a che vedere con i piatti che gli avevano servito quella sera. Il collo del dolcevita gli stava stretto e lo soffocava sotto lo sguardo di Rinaldi, ma era tutta la sua presenza a emanare calore.

«Non ti piacerà quello che scriverò» disse, e deglutì nel vano tentativo di contrastare la gola secca. «Sempre ammesso che scriverò su _La Vauda_ ».

Rinaldi avanzò di un passo, i piedi piazzati ai lati delle sue caviglie, le braccia ancora conserte.

«E cosa scriveresti?»

Gli occhi di Samuel caddero sulla stoffa tesa sul petto, per una frazione di secondo, prima di riportarli sul viso fastidiosamente attraente di Rinaldi.

«Ho dovuto cenare tre volte a _La Vauda_ , prima di chiarirmi le idee. Pensavo che la terza volta sarebbe stata quella chiarificatrice e non sbagliavo.

«Mi ha aperto gli occhi sulla presunzione dello chef, che crede di potermi estorcere una recensione servendomi piatti che nemmeno un bambino preparerebbe in quel modo».

Rinaldi ghignò di nuovo e scivolò più avanti, all’altezza delle sue ginocchia. Gli occhi non erano rivolti verso i suoi, ma nella parte bassa del viso di Samuel. Poteva sentirli sulle labbra.

«Peccato che scrivere una recensione simile vorrebbe dire dartela vinta» continuò. «Dopo quel che mi hai fatto mangiare stasera, non meriti nemmeno una menzione di disonore».

«Cosa devo inventarmi per avere una tua recensione?»

Non ebbe il tempo di processare quel mormorio, che Giulio Rinaldi gli portò una mano dietro la nuca e gli tirò la testa verso di sé. Le loro labbra si trovarono, subito seguite dai fianchi di lui contro i suoi, una mano alla vita, bollente attraverso la lana del dolcevita.

Quando la lingua di Giulio incontrò la sua, c’era ancora traccia di quel che aveva assaggiato. Sugo d’arrosto. Che avrebbe servito con i ravioli. Samuel gliela succhiò, per assaporarne ogni aroma, le narici che si riempivano dell’odore della pelle dell’altro.

Samuel piantò i piedi per terra e avvolse le braccia intorno a lui, accarezzandogli la schiena con una mano, mentre con l’altra gli sfilava la cuffietta e passava le dita tra i capelli un po’ troppo lunghi – da biker – che nascondeva là sotto.

Si spinse più a sud, intenzionato a capire quanto quella fosse una sceneggiata per provocarlo e quanto ci fosse un reale desiderio di spingersi fin dove avessero voluto spingersi. Gli accarezzò il fondo della schiena fino a sentire la forma delle sue natiche sode sotto il tessuto sottile della divisa. Poteva essere orrenda da vedere, ma gli permetteva di scoprire in fretta cosa lo aspettava.

Con un grugnito, Giulio premette il bacino contro la sua pancia, dandogli modo di sentire per intero un’altra parte di lui ben più soda.

Samuel tirò indietro la testa e lo scrutò.

«Ti stai spingendo a tanto per la recensione?»

Giulio serrò la mascella. «Ti pare?»

«Mi hai servito una cena disgustosa, permettimi il dubbio».

Lui sollevò gli occhi al soffitto, con un verso seccato, e tornò a guardare Samuel con gli occhi verde-grigio.

«La cena aveva quello scopo e stava anche funzionando, ma ora non mi interessa più molto una recensione» disse infine. «Senza contare che una scopata creerebbe un certo conflitto d’interessi».

Evitò di dirgli che gli aveva servito piatti troppo imbarazzanti per ottenere una qualsiasi reazione da lui. Perché non avrebbe scritto una recensione negativa, nonostante la rabbia. Ma non riusciva a seguirlo fino in fondo, il sangue migrato da tutt’altra parte rispetto alla sua testa non contribuiva a rendergli più chiaro quel che Giulio stava facendo.

Riusciva solo a concentrarsi su un aspetto di quel ragionamento.

«Una scopata» ripeté, inarcando un sopracciglio.

La mano che Giulio aveva tenuto tutto il tempo sulla sua vita scivolò all’orlo del dolcevita, mentre un sorrisetto gli tirava le labbra.

«Mi sembra chiaro» disse, infilando la mano sotto la maglia. Gli risalì lo stomaco, le mani ancora roventi da quando era stato in cucina, e inarcò un sopracciglio. «A meno che non ti sia rimasto il cibo sullo stomaco e voglia andartene al più presto».

Samuel strinse le mani sulle sue natiche, spingendolo contro di sé.

«Un digestivo potrebbe aiutare».

Giulio emise un verso nasale, ma Samuel premette le labbra sulle sue prima che potesse trasformarlo in una risata a tutti gli effetti. Gli tirò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, mentre lui gli stringeva un capezzolo tra le dita e lo pizzicava in un’esplosione di sensazioni che andarono ad aggiungersi a quelle che già premevano contro i pantaloni di velluto.

Strofinò i fianchi contro Giulio, il cavallo dei pantaloni proprio sopra il suo membro eretto, e si maledisse un po’ per il luogo del tutto inadatto. Infilò la mano nei calzoni della divisa dell’altro, per trovare una totale assenza di slip che lo fece grugnire, e strinse la mano intorno alla sua lunghezza ancora più calda delle mani.

Una mano di Giulio saettò al bottone dei suoi pantaloni, calò la zip e lo afferrò attraverso gli slip e lo denudò con uno strattone.

Samuel lasciò le sue labbra per dedicarsi il collo, tracciando con i baci il tendine che emergeva dalla pelle, fino al bordo della maglia della divisa, mentre gli tirava giù i calzoni e lo scopriva alle sue mani.

Avrebbe voluto essere altrove per poter vedere con i suoi occhi quel che stava imparando a conoscere col tatto, ma qualsiasi pensiero fuggì quando Giulio premette il membro contro il suo e li strinse entrambi nella sua mano.

Un rantolo gli sfuggì dalla gola.

Il respiro di Giulio gli accarezzò la tempia, mentre se la rideva, e per tutta risposta Samuel lo invitò a muoversi contro di lui tirandolo verso di sé per le natiche. Poteva non avere il beneficio della vista completa del corpo dell’altro, ma quel che toccava era più che sufficiente a privarlo dell’ultima goccia di raziocinio.

Lo strofinio di pelle contro pelle dentro la mano bollente di Giulio minacciava di farlo finire presto e sapeva che, a quel punto, non avrebbe molto gradito il resto. Premette il viso contro la spalla di lui per soffocare il più possibile i gemiti e portò le dita tra le natiche di Giulio, per tracciare il solco tra loro fino all’apertura nascosta.

Ne accarezzò i bordi irregolari, strappandogli un grugnito incoraggiante, e scese a tormentare quel tratto di pelle sensibile che portava ai testicoli. Sapeva come toccarlo per allungare i tempi o affrettarli.

Come aveva sperato, Giulio tremò contro di lui, rovinando un attimo il ritmo, e Samuel si ritrovò a sorridergli contro la spalla. Sarebbe stato interessante avere più tempo per esplorare tutte le reazioni che avrebbe potuto strappargli solo toccandolo.

Ma la pressione ai lombi era sempre maggiore e non intendeva essere il primo a venire. La mano risalì, l’altra gli strinse una natica, mentre con le dita giocava lungo il bordo dell’apertura, lasciandosi guidare dai sibili di piacere di Giulio, per andare più piano, o più veloce, o poco più a fondo.

«Sto per venire» mormorò Giulio, con la voce roca, e Samuel premette le labbra contro le sue. Mosse i fianchi quanto necessario per aiutare la frizione tra i loro membri e gli afferrò entrambe le natiche per arrivare al ritmo di cui aveva bisogno.

Con un verso gutturale, Giulio tremò contro di lui e inondò la sua stessa mano del suo seme, scivolando ancora meglio contro Samuel.

A quel punto la pressione esplose e l’orgasmo prese anche lui. Si strinse addosso Giulio, che tenne la mano sulla testa suo membro, mentre beveva i suoi versi con le labbra e con la lingua.

Infine, Samuel tirò la testa indietro per prendere fiato, scosso dagli ultimi tremiti, e incontrò lo sguardo di Giulio. Il collo gli bruciava e, per quanto ne sapeva, aveva le guance arrossate.

Qualsiasi cosa Giulio avesse sotto gli occhi, lo fece sorridere.

«Direi che è valsa la pena di giocarmi una tua recensione» disse, la voce arrochita dal piacere.

Samuel grugnì, incapace di formulare pensieri più elaborati che non fossero: «Non saprei dire. Avrei bisogno di un secondo giro per confermalo».

Giulio lo squadrò, poi gettò la testa indietro e rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Ogni tanto ci sono prompt MM interessanti, evvai! Continua essere un problema gestire i pronomi, ma ce la posso fare con un po' di esercizio, immagino :°D  
> Alla fine, mi sono affezionata a questi due e li ho piazzati, non a caso, nello stesso universo (e città, LOL) di un contemporary romance che spero di finire... prima o poi? Mi lascio sempre distrarre da nuovi progetti.  
> Un ringraziamento speciale e abbraccioso a Chià e Mel per i pareri a caldo, tutti gli orrori sono colpa mia :D  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
